


Bedtime Story

by devil



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possibly unfitting title.</p><p>Jade is very particular about how he reads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

When it came to reading, Jade preferred absolute silence. That didn't mean he always got it, of course, though a friendly suggestion that was really more of a threat or a glare of his red eyes usually got him near silence. The only sound the man wanted to hear was the faint noise that came with occasionally turning the pages of his book. Quickly, everyone seemed to get this and learned not to bother the colonel while he read unless it was an absolute emergency.

Everyone except Dist, that is.

The clingy man followed him around as much as he could all day, yapping his ear off, causing Jade to internally debate whether or not to toss him out a window. When their work was done, Jade thought, foolishly he now realizes, that the other man would get the hint it's time to leave him alone at the announcement he was going back to his room to read with Saphir. Dist being Dist opted to instead follow him still, asking, or whining rather, about cuddling instead.

Jade doesn't exactly remember why he said yes, perhaps to just save himself the headache that came with hearing the shrill man's voice, as the whining without a doubt would get worse if he didn't give in. So, on the condition that Dist wouldn't speak, they ended up in Jade's room, sitting up against the headboard, Jade reading, Dist laying with his head on Jade's shoulder and Saphir curled up sleeping in his lap.

The no talking rule was broken within minutes, unsurprisingly. After a smack to the back of the head and a pout from Dist, things seemed like they were going to remain quiet. And then the noises started. First little sounds, then humming, then alternations between the two with an occasional huff of boredom.

It made Jade's brow twitch slightly as his ruby eyes read and he decided to ignore it, focus on his book rather than get into a fight about whether or not noises counted as talking. Wasting time he could spend reading was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Eventually, the colonel was able to block out all the noises together, just as he wanted, the only thing on his mind was taking in the book's text. It wasn't for awhile that the man realized the reason he didn't hear the noises was because there actually were none. Pausing for a moment, he looks over to the lilac haired head that rests on his shoulder, the only sound being made was very soft breathing as the man slept with an occasional quiet murmur or two. The only other sound to be heard were gentle snores from the rappig in his lap.

A small smile finds its way onto Jade's lips as he returns to his book, flipping the page. For once he wasn't bothered by the sounds he heard as he read.


End file.
